1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for assisting a person in putting a stocking on his or her foot. The apparatus comprises two flexible straps that can be pulled to draw a stocking over a person's foot and around his or her leg.
2. Prior Developments
The process of putting a stocking on a person's foot normally involves some bending or stooping of the person. For example, a person sitting on a bed or chair is required to reach forward and downward in order to place a stocking over his or her toes. While the person remains in the bent-over position he or she is required to pull the stocking over the foot and onto the leg in order to complete the process.
Persons afflicted with back problems and hip problems frequently experience pain when bending over to put on their stockings. The present invention is concerned with a portable apparatus that can be attached to a stocking in preparing for putting on a stocking whereby the process of putting on a stocking is less painful and stressful.